<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Book of Poems by CryptTheCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852894">My Little Book of Poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid'>CryptTheCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day I leave with my face streaked with tears<br/>Will that be the day you open your ears</p><p>You will hear my scream to the wind<br/>And hear the tale of all my sorrowful years;<br/>You will see my face once more framed with tears</p><p>What more do you want from me?<br/>What more will you take?<br/>I don't know much more my heart can break.</p><p>I have cried far to much,<br/>I've made a lake<br/>Put your hand over my heart,<br/>And feel it brake</p><p>These tears of sorrow<br/>These wails of pain<br/>How much more do you want to gain?</p><p>How could you have sunk so low?<br/>My heart is broken as it can be<br/>Now go away<br/>Just leave me be</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm often alone<br/>Not physically alone<br/>But people treat me different<br/>Some push me away,<br/>Others leave me be</p><p>I don't want to be saved you see<br/>This loneliness isn't lonely<br/>I have the voices,<br/>They call out to me<br/>They comfort me</p><p>People say 'They are no there'<br/>'They do not exist'<br/>They ARE there<br/>But most are blinded by the mist</p><p>It's an invisible force you see,<br/>That separates you from me </p><p>So whenever you feel alone<br/>And you feel as if none can see<br/>Close your eyes and listen for them calling out<br/>For you are just like me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hanging Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meet me there at a quarter till' three;<br/>Meet me by the hanging tree</p><p>You never noticed me<br/>But now you'll see<br/>Yes, now you'll see me<br/>Hanging upon the hanging tree</p><p>Some may miss me,<br/>Others may not<br/>I ask but of one thing<br/>The pleasure it will bring you to hear there words<br/>Yet I ask them still<br/>Leave me here to rot</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Valentine Poem to give to someone you hate</p><p>(Yes I know its not Valentines day but I already had this soooo)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roses Are Red<br/>Violets aint blue<br/>You hate me<br/>I hate you</p><p>But Its the day of Valentine's<br/>Don't read into this dude<br/>I'm just making an attempt to get along with you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>